The Spiderweb
'The Spiderweb' : Come in and Get stuck to the complex infrastructure of the Spiderweb (TSW). The Spiderweb is a free non-judging chat It consists of many experienced members and a wonderful "loose" MOD, but if u spam he shall not hesitate to silence. In The Spiderweb there are two groups, One led by KanePwns (The Kongregate Pwners), and the other led by Trifle195 (The Chaotic Neutrals). KanePwns has currently retired but often sometimes visits. *'NOTICE*' As of January 19th Pwnerofnoobs is The Spiderwebs official Mod. !GRATZ! Pwner Picture of A spiderweb Spiderweb Pic. Familiar 'Faces of Spiderweb ' *'Aremus:' He's a Furry (Malapholf = Malamute + Phoenix + Wolf) and is very friendly and nice... Welcomes those into the web with his trademark 'Hiya ^_^'. Was a reg that was on every other day but had a lapse where he vanished, but he has returned. *'TheMark2Mad:' One of the original users of the Spiderweb. Often falls out with the other users has an extreme dislike to the user Tyleror. TheMark2Mad was a strict follower of trifle195, but recently broke out of his rul to be his own Individual person (still admires trifle). M2M has two Really close friends. These people are Terrin_Eliza, and Thr33dawg. Mark2Mad had a "saga" that was started by tyleror. Tyleror had overexcissively been ______-ish and Got all the other users to turn away from Mark, but Terrin_Eliza stayed as his friend, even as he switched through multiple chatrooms searching for acceptance. Eventually Mark realized that TSW was the only chat for him, and Muted tyleror. He now resides in TSW. Chatrooms Mark2Mad has been to: Digg Mark 1, AWESOMESAUCE EXTREME!!, and Feed the ducks *'ApprenticeChief:' (Chief) A new face around but easily made friends and his comments to the chat are usually funny. Is Currently having a competition with Dracore (see below) for the Badge Hunter Title, but has claimed the highest level title from Drac anyways. How will this battle end? Stick to the web and find out. *'Brytnee: '''she likes cupcakes. A lot. *'Chuck_N: Is probably gonna have his description changed... *'dbsteeler12: '''Dbsteeler is a recent addition to the spiderweb and is quite funny and chats quite a bit. *'Dracore: 'Dracore (Drac) is the current badge hunter of the Spiderweb, but is having a competition with Chief to keep his crown. He ''was the highest level regular in The Spiderweb (but lost that to Chief) and pretty much pwns any game he plays, which is nearly every game on Kongregate. He is also known to help people with games, and greets newcomers after they are caught in the web. Also, it seems somehow he edited the page on January 2, 2010......when it was 10:52 P.M. January 1, 2010......O_0 *'hurtfairy11: '''hurtfairy is one of the nicest people in The Spiderweb. She is always looking for new friends, but won't hesitate to mute. *'ironwolf9000: 'Is one of the oldest people on the spiderweb. He doesn't chat much but when he does its a pleasure. *'Jeffiucs: (Jeff; jef****s) A funny dude that drinks whiskey in the spiderweb. aka The Spiderweb's local drunk. *'kirbyking987:' (Kirby) has a sanctuary in the skies away from trolls. He is always friendly and understanding and always looks out for his friends, has his bad days but they are rare. very outgoing and funny. Protects Terrin's new rock and eats anyone who comes near it. *'LAROIN: '''LAROIN is a quiet one and most of his contributions are "hmm..." and doesn't like to be disturbed or annoyed. *'mcduderson: Yeah... just, yeah.... *'MrDizzyDEE: '''MrDizzyDEE is definately from another planet.....maybe. *'Pankakes: 'Pankakes (Kakes) is the unofficial leader and owner of the Spiderweb. Known for his fultile attempts at fighting away our sworn enemies, the trolls, Pankakes is often seen roaming around anything zombie related - his main feeding ground. Leader and Prophet of his own cult - The Hands Of The Savior. The Cult is based around many gods, the main of which is the Julliefish, the God of The Few. Also, there is the Dlapikasaurus - commonly thought of to be a dinosaur, but that is only his current form. The Dlapikasaurus is the God Of Wealth - Displayed by his golden teeth and his "Bling Bling". Few people know this but Pankakes has a twin brother called Twinkakes. *'piepieple: 'Piepieple (pie) is someone who has nearly played every single game on the site. He offers help to those who needs it and is also quite humorous. Was also silenced by THE MEANEST MOD EVER-POKERHAPPY! he was silenced for an HOUR! without a warning! Tyleror now hates pokerhappy. listen to Tyleror, thats how PokerHappy looked at first sight, he is actually very understandable ad removed my 1hour silence ~piepieple *'pwnerofnoobs: '(pwner) is a chatter who loses the game a lot. He sometimes makes jokes that are funny.... Sometimes. He sometime chats and sometimes is in "intense gaming mode." He also greets newcomers to the spiderweb, and helps people. He sometimes ignores trolls and sometimes he gets mad and beats them up when he feels like it. He sometimes roles plays and threw jefficus and others into an endless abyss when they wouldn't stop spamming about guns and other things. Pwner has become recently a mod. He is also now the room owner. *'rofltank: 'rofltank (rofl) has been one of the worst influences on The Spiderweb. He has his up's and down's, and you can never be sure what he will say. *'sadeith: Sadeith is good with people most of the time, sand is very tough on trolls. He doesn't like any spam. All caps makes him pissed off too. *'sychs: '''Sychs is also a "father of the spiderweb" He, like trifle, welcomes newcomers and often participates in the conversation. He is also father of Trychs195. (Who exists and wants to make more babies with trifle ) *'Swable101:' (Swable, Swa, Swablu) WAS a common reg but since no one said Hi or Wb to her she said that she has left and is never getting on Kongregate again. Maybe. [ I'm only ever going to chat if Terrin gets on, but otherwise, SIANARA UNGRATEFUL PEOPLE! ]~Swable the now-Spiteful one *'Talith: Talith is often playing AKS2 or some other idle game, and often ''NEVER chats. *'Terrin_Eliza' Terrin is new to the spiderweb, but very friendly and quickly got aquainted with everyone. She also likes to hide under her rock when trolls attack. one long RP session in the S.W Terrin's rock was blown up by MAH LAZAR!. Let us take a moment of silence to remember it-TheMark2Mad <--despite the lazar Terrin has found two new hiding spots one is a new rock and the other is a secret. *'thebakke:'(bakke) A common beast commonly found in the regions of Platform Racing 2 and anything Idle based. A quiet beast which if suprised will attack without hesitation. *'Thr33dawg: '''Thr33dawg (thr33) Is a neutral person of the spiderweb. Sometimes he can half troll and sometimes he is normal. His most common phrase is "woot" sience he's obsessed with the number three/thr33 he has thr33/three ways to spell it. He's currently planning on making a game with DrunkenMaster4 (see below) called Project C-20 It's on the rough side so be patient. Btw he's (.:.:.THE.:.:.) Mark2Mad's best friend and Fr33Dawg's little brother. (no surprize there) *'trifle195: 'Trifle195 (trifle) is like the father of the spiderweb. Welcome new ones and is funny but calm and conservative. He often does the XD face. Everyone in the spiderweb that chats thinks highly of trifle. Father of Triferor and Trychs195. ''twilightdream284': (twi,twilight) likes role playing...... does not like when people fight... AT ALL! is friends with almost all the regs and chats alot. stinks at getting badges. she is usually very optimistic, but does not hesitate to mute very annoying people. created the word rawr (which isn't really said anymore) XD. *'Tyleror: Tyleror is a chatterbox who speaks his mind. Unfortunately this can make people become frustrated with him and lead to unintentional trouble... *'''xemnas666: xemnas, (xem) is a funny, and a nice chatter and enjoys the cyber pancakes and pwnerofnoobs. xemnas has told me (pwnerofnoobs) that sadly he has resigned. *'drunkenmaster4':(drunk , drunkee , master , dm4 , master of drunkness)A unusual person who regugarly comes he want's to become a mod and own the spiderweb but sadly pwnerofnoobs beat him too it.He also knows Thr33Dawg in real life whinch led to Thr33dawg's arrival(Drunk brought Thr33 not the other way around). Everyday he gets even drunker than usual and when he's drunk don't mess with him or you'll get ate! *'Paladin6657:' There once was the great Lord ( me) who wanted power, too much power. given the One Sword of Power he tried to take over the world. Only the great and mighty hero Dracore was sent to fight him. after a long battle, Dracore the Invincible overpowered the tyrant and has trapped him inside a gem, only to be released at Dracores disgression ( who knows when that will be? )" - When I'm out, ill make sure this world suffers ---- Enemies of the Spiderweb ' The Spiderweb may be a place of love and caring, but it isnt completely perfect. A select few chose to ruin our tranquility by mindless spamming or heartless comments. Here we will mention a few. *'The Troll: The Troll is a strange and confused creature. They inhabit the dirty and worthless corners of the outerweb, waiting for inocent bloggers to expose themselves to their childish ways. Using long words or meaningful conversation may usually ward of any of the lower ranked trolls, but the more aggresive, persistent ones may continue no matter what - muting is ALWAYS an option. For more tips on combating Trolls contact Pankakes Or Dracore. (Users always keep a can of troll away and a bottle of STFU on them to fight trolls) *'Known Trolls: '''Rofltank. More Trolls are being recognised and noted down everyday - this list will never be accurate. *'Emxby2 He has deleted this page over and over again. <--Anus '''Minor: A troll* who just started being a troll, given three strikes, if they have gotten more than three strikes they are considered a troll and will be moved to the list above. *poptar2': '''be careful on his spams, dont feed him either, strikes X [ ] [ ] *sieziggy: Consistent SPAMMER says, "I can see your not that smart* Mute on first entrance, strikes X X [ ] '''The Legend of Roferor ' Roferor is a "baby" created by rofltank and tyleror. No one really knows who controls it, how it appeared, or what the heck it is... But there is an account called Roferor that sometimes "chat cries"... A lot. It was made one night when there was some extreme role playing going on, then a large explosion and *BAM* there was baby Roferor. Recently Roferor died and now Roferor X (a machine) has come to take it's place. We are using it because we do not know its gender (it could be another gender for all we know) After Roferor there has been other "babies" along the way like: T3ra=Thr33Dawg+??? DrunkenKitty=DrunkenMaster4+KuteKitty Triferor=Tyleror+Trifle195 and Trychs195=Sychs+Trifle195 Trifle must be a babysitter with TWO babies...I am so banned for saying that v.v~Thr33Dawg 'Battle of the Idle' The Spiderwebers favorite game are Elements,HoG,and Anti-Idle:The Game. At the moment many of us have some compitition of the Anti-Idle Title.Tyleror had the highest level months ago as in had as in Thr33Dawg came out of nowhere and took the title. Thr33 bragged a lot whinch brought attention of the game.Many regulars played Anti-Idle on Febuary 13,2010 also know as the day when Thr33's computer memory had been erased bringing him back to level 1 giving the others to take advantage. Thr33Dawg's current level is 168 (Master of Anti-Idler) but notice on the score table below piepieple is catching up.Pie and Thr33 are currently in a bet with this game who are you rooting for? Thr33Dawg(yeah im rooting for myself don't judge me)~Thr33Dawg The Score Table of Anti-Idle (lvls) (from the view of Thr33 *containing non regulars of The Spiderweb)